


The Best Apartment

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one final pull of the tape gun, Oliver sealed the last box. Connor was at the ready with the sharpie and labeled it ‘Kitchen - Misc.’ on the top and side before hefting it up and adding it to the pile.</p>
<p>“Are we done?” Oliver looked around the empty kitchen and on to the empty living room. “Are we really done?”</p>
<p>Connor too surveyed the empty apartment. Packing boxes were stacked along the wall. The couch and chairs, their mattress and box spring, bookshelves and the dressers all neatly ordered near the door for the movers coming tomorrow. Their closet and cabinets were all empty, contents already packed away and waiting to be moved to their new home.</p>
<p>Their new home. Connor smiled at the thought. “I think we’re done, Ollie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: Slow Dancing
> 
> +
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/137051319758/coliveeerrr)

With one final pull of the tape gun, Oliver sealed the last box. Connor was at the ready with the sharpie and labeled it ‘Kitchen - Misc.’ on the top and side before hefting it up and adding it to the pile.

“Are we done?” Oliver looked around the empty kitchen and on to the empty living room. “Are we really done?”

Connor too surveyed the empty apartment. Packing boxes were stacked along the wall. The couch and chairs, their mattress and box spring, bookshelves and the dressers all neatly ordered near the door for the movers coming tomorrow. Their closet and cabinets were all empty, contents already packed away and waiting to be moved to their new home.

Their new home. Connor smiled at the thought. “I think we’re done, Ollie.”

Oliver let out a whoop of glee before rushing out from behind the counter. He took a spin around the room, his socks sliding on the bare hardwood. Rushing up to Connor, he took Connor’s face in both hands and crushed Connor’s mouth to his.

“We did it! We actually finished! And it’s not even,” Oliver squinted to read the clock on the microwave. “It’s not even midnight yet! We finished before midnight!”

“We did.” Connor pulled Oliver close and slipped his hands in the back of Oliver’s jeans to squeeze. “How do you want to celebrate?” Connor asked with a wink.

“We don’t even have a bed.”

“When has that ever stopped us before?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you still love me.” Connor smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

“That I do,” Oliver whispered against Connor’s lips. “That I do.”

Pulling away and stepping back, Oliver did another, slower, turn around the room. “It looks so much bigger like this.”

“I don’t know.” Connor stepped into the room and it unnerved him how his steps echoed a bit. “I was going to say it looks smaller.”

“No way. I mean look at the bedroom.” Oliver walked into the empty space and Connor followed. “There is no way this room was this big when I moved in.”

Connor snorted. “Yeah. It grew.”

“Come on. There is no way this room was this big,” Oliver insisted.

“Well, there was a bunch of furniture…” Connor began and Oliver bristled at his tone.

“Never mind,” Oliver muttered before turning away.

“Ollie. Come on!” Connor protested.

“No! I…” Oliver bit his lip. “I know it doesn’t make any sense. It’s just…” He gestured to the bare walls and empty closet. “It just looks so different.”

“I know.” Connor slipped an arm around Oliver’s waist.

“It looks…naked or something.” Oliver’s eyes started to tear up a bit and he felt foolish.

They were moving to a new place. Their new place. They’d picked it out together, were buying it together. It was going to be a home for them both, not his apartment that Connor moved into but theirs and theirs alone. It was a happy event, tomorrow would be a happy day, but tonight he was feeling a little bittersweet. This had been the first home he’d chosen and leaving was breaking his heart just a little bit.

Oliver tried to be subtle as he wiped as his eyes but Connor saw. “I don’t know why,” Oliver tried to brush it off. “I’m not sad.”

“I know.” Connor kissed Oliver’s shoulder before pulling him in close for a hug. “It’s going to be weird.”

“Really weird.” Oliver notched his chin on Connor’s shoulder. “We spent our first night together here.”

“Damn right we did,” Connor growled out the words for effect and was rewarded with Oliver’s laugh. “Remember our first Thanksgiving here?” Connor asked as he started to turn them around in a slow dance.

Oliver smiled with the memory. “The turkey was cold.”

“Hey! I blame Martha Stewart for that,” Connor said. “Her instructions were misleading.”

“I know,” Oliver nodded. “It was Martha’s fault.”

“And we redeemed ourselves the next year,” Connor reminded him.

“We certainly did.” Oliver smiled again as Connor spun him out in a turn and then spun him back in. “Fred Astaire, are we?”

“Nah. Gene Kelly.” Connor turned them around in a complicated step that he almost remembered from dance lessons all those years ago. “Astaire was old.”

Oliver snorted. “They were both pretty old.”

“But Astaire was older.” Connor tried another complicated step and caught Oliver when he tripped a bit. “Sorry,” Connor said with a sheepish smile.

“Let’s just leave that to the pros,” Oliver said and Connor nodded as they slowed down the dance to a lazy twirl.

Oliver notched his chin on Connor’s shoulder again. “You told me you loved me in this apartment,” he mused thoughtfully.

“You told me you loved me in this apartment.” Connor pulled him in close. “You let me back in in this apartment,” he whispered and it was Oliver’s turn to squeeze him in close.

“I found out I’m positive in his apartment.” Oliver leaned back to cup Connor’s cheeks. “And you said ‘together’ in this apartment.”

Connor kissed both of Oliver’s palms. “I’ll say ‘together’ anywhere,” he said with a fierceness and devotion that still after all this time surprised Oliver.

“You asked me to marry you in this apartment,” Connor reminded after a moment.

“And you said yes in this apartment.”

Oliver stopped their swaying and looked out again, over the blank walls and bare windows. A thousand different memories, small and large, flooded him. The happy and the sad and everything in between. They’d fought and made love and lived within these four walls. If these walls could talk, they’d be a testament to the life Connor and Oliver had forged together.

“This was a good apartment,” Oliver whispered, not least bit ashamed of the tears in his voice.

“This was the best apartment,” Connor insisted.

And, for a moment they were still, a moment of silence and thanks, before Connor started Oliver spinning again for their last turn around 303.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
